


Shut Up

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Kyle caught eating candy.
Relationships: Kyle Nimbus/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd fic for the Valentine Bingo thingy I am doing with my friend

“Someone’s been hoarding candy, I see.” You peeked into Kyle’s room to see him chowing down on heart-shaped sweets.

“And someone’s poking their damn head in my room like a nosey bitch.” Kyle responded flippantly, “look if I give you some will you get out of my room?”

“Someone’s pissy today.” Which seemed to be an everyday occurrence lately… Kyle tossed a box of chocolates at you in response.

**“Awww,”** You grinned cheekily as you read the words ‘Be Mine’ embossed on the tossed box’s cover, **“you asked me to be your Valentine.”**

“Shut up.”

“Is that any way to talk to your Valentine, Kyle?”

“Shut up or I’ll shove something in your mouth to shut you up.” He growled.

“Careful I might like that,” You winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it with a comment and maybe slap that kudos to boost my fragile ego.


End file.
